


Stupid Kitten Songs

by rollercoastar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Clemmings, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, JUST LOADS OF FLUFF, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, basically Michael is homesick and poorly and Luke sings him songs about kittens, i guess, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Michael5SOS: Someone come and rub my tummy and sing me songs about kittens.<br/>@Luke5SOS: @Michael5SOS I will</p><p>Or, Michael has a shitty day but in the end it's all okay because Luke sings him songs about kittens and rubs his tummy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Kitten Songs

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my boo Mell

Michael had woken up feeling super shitty, last night was absolutely a disaster when he skyped with his mum and all he wanted to do now is go home. He hadn’t been home in 7 months, he wanted to hug his mum and dad and play with his dog like he used to. He missed the smell of his house, the sleeping in late and playing videos games till midnight. He missed the food his mum used to cook and the football games he watched with his dad. He missed everything, even the nagging of his mum to clean his room.

On top of that Michael had a pounding headache and a sore throath, lovely. Michael grunted and turned around in his bed only to see that Luke had already left. He pondered the thought of staying in bed and sleeping this shitty day away, but he knew that wasn’t an option as the band had plenty of interviews to do and record, so he got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast hoping that the caffeine he is about to have will ease off his headache.

Michael didn’t greet his friends at the diner table and went straight to counter to make some coffee and cereal. Two arms wrapped around him from behind and the low morning voice from his boyfriend greeted him, ‘’hey’’. Michael turned around and faced a wide smiled Luke (which made Michael want to punch him), ‘’hey’’, he mumbled, turning his head before Luke could kiss him. He grabbed his bowl of cereal and coffee before sitting down next to Calum, avoiding chirpy Luke.

It wasn’t that Michael did not want to properly greet Luke, it was just the fact that he was so happy and Michael felt so sick and Luke did not seem to notice that Michael was not okay. Which made him only more upset. But Michael tried to ignore all his feeligs and ate his food on a rapid pace (which only hurt his throath more), before jumping up from his chair, ignoring all the stares from his bandmates and heading upstairs to get a shower.

The rest of the day wasn’t merry given the fact that they had to record 6 interviews and his throat was only hurting more and more after every interview. He had to get all happy for the camera whilst all he wanted to do is cry and they only had a 15 minute break which Michael spent with headphones in trying to ignore his happy friends and boyfriend. 

He longed for his friends in Australia, he loved the boys a lot, but sometimes it was nice to see other faces and hear other voices. Or just simply not having to do stuff, just lay in bed alone (or with luke), naked, minding his own business all day long.

 ‘’Michael?’’ Ashton shook Michael softly, ‘’are you okay?’’ his eyes were filled with worries. His mate had his off days but never like these and never did he ignore his boyfriend Luke. Michael looked around the room to see Luke and Calum staring at him from a distance, he must have looked weird, curled up in a chair staring at nothing in particular. ‘’Yeah fine, just a bit tired.’’ Michael shot back a smile he knew his friends didn’t buy but they let him be.

Every time Luke moved closer to Michael, Michael moved away. He knew it was stupid but he was still mad at his boyfriend for not being there for him this morning and being oh so happy all the time. He didn’t speak much in the interviews, not wanting to hurt his throath more and got more uncomfortable by the second, his headache increasing.

When they had finally arrived at the studio Ashton was up first for recording whilst Calum, Luke and Michael worked on a new song. When Ashton had finished, it was Luke’s turn, Michael closed his eyes and tried to relax to his boyfriends voice. But it didn’t work, after a couple of seconds of listening he started to compare his voice to Luke’s and how Luke never had a bad day or was rude to him. Michael had this habit of when he felt bad, making himself feel even worse. He just couldn’t help it that Luke was just perfect and Michael was just not.

Michael was aimlessly strumming the guitar not listening to the boys and fighting the headache. ‘’Mikey’’ Luke whispered, squeezing Michael’s thigh and Michael jerked away from his touch. ‘’What’’ he snapped, he didn’t mean to be so rude but he just really wanted to sleep and go home and Luke did not seem to notice that Michael needed him.

Michael hated admitting how clingy he was, he hated telling people he needed them. Most of the time Luke caught on fast enough and cuddled Michael without getting asked, but today Luke seemed oblivious to his boyfriend’s state. ‘’It’s just, um you are up for recording’’ Luke mumbled pulling his hand back and pouting slightly. Michael nodded and walked over to the booth.

‘’What’s up with grumpy pants’’ Ashton whispered after Luke joined him and Calum, both of them shrugged. Calum put down the pen after they had finished almost the whole song, listening to Michael sing.

Michael stood in the booth, trying not to cry. His headache had never been so bad and his throath hurt so much, even breathing hurt. Michael tried, he really did but he physically felt sick when singing and he slightly missed all the notes, which made him so frustrated. He got called out of the booth saying that they would try again later and Michael did everything he had not to cry.

‘’It’s alright’’ Luke hushed him as he sat down on the sofa next to Michael, smiling lovingly. Michael snapped, he didn’t mean to but everything just got too much. ‘’No Luke it’s not. Please shut the fuck up yeah.’’ Tears started to stream down his cheeks and before Luke could do anything Michael had stormed out of the room and called a cab.

Everyone was really quiet after Michael’s outburst, Michael never left recording sessions. ‘’Something happened last night?’’ Calum questioned quietly, looking at Luke. And that was when the puzzle pieces clicked. Last night when Calum and Ashton were at a party Michael had skyped his family before bed. After that he was extremely cuddly with Luke; something he did when he was homesick or felt poorly. Which was both cases now, Michael had had a stuffed nose all week.

Luke jerked up from the couch, ‘’I am going to go home to Michael.’’ The boys nodded, giving him a thumbs up before contuining the recording session. Luke grabbed his jacket and his guitar figuring they wouldn’t need it anymore.

As soon as he was in the cab he texted Michael letting him know that he was on his way.

To: Mikey  
From: Luke

_I am coming home to cuddle you babe, sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend.  
I love you x._

Michael however did not answer, he was completely ignoring Luke. He felt bad because he wanted Luke but was so rude to him and he felt so sick and Luke was apologizing and Michael couldn’t function it just all got too much.

When Luke had arrived home his phone buzzed.  _@Michael5SOS: Someone come and rub my tummy and sing me songs about kittens._  Luke smiled to himself, that sounded more like his boyfriend. He quickly thought of some songs about kittens before sneaking upstairs.

When Luke entered their shared room, he was greeted by a curled up Michael wrapped up like a burrito in blankets and his head under it. His hair colourful hair peaked out of the pile of blankets and Luke silently coo’ed at how cute his boyfriend looked.

Luke kicked of his shoes before crawling into bed next to Michael, ‘’Luke go away’’ Michael groaned but Luke refused to move away. He bend over Michael and kissed his cheek before whispering ‘’I came to sing kitten songs and rub your tummy.’’ His big warm hand snuck under Michael’s sweater and slowly started to rub Michael’s tummy (which Luke found absolutely adorable).

Michael let out a giggle and visibly relaxed into the warm touch of his boyfriend finally feeling a bit better. He internally cursed at himself for being so stupid to ignore Luke all day whislt all he needed was Luke.

_‘’Soft kitten,_  
_Warm Kitten,  
_ _Little ball of fur’’_

Luke sang quietly never stopping rubbing Michael’s tummy. After 10 minutes long set of kitten songs had ended, Michael turned around and nuzzled his head in Luke’s neck. ‘’Sorry for being so rude’’ the words came out muffled but Luke understood them anyways. ‘’No, sorry for not noticing. I was being a shitty boyfriend. I should have cuddled you all day long and shower you with love.’’ Luke kissed Michael’s cheek. ‘’Throath still hurting?’’ Michael nodded and walked downstairs to make some tea.

Whilst Luke was making tea, Calum and Ashton came home asking about Michael. ‘’Sore throat, headache and missing home’’ Luke explained before heading upstairs. Michael was still in the same position as Luke had left him. ‘’Thanks’’ Michael croaked, taking a sip of his tea before cuddling into Luke again.

‘’You’re the best you know’’ Michael quiet spoke, on the edge of falling asleep. ‘’I’m such a shitty person but I am glad you don’t hate me yet.’’ ‘’I would never hate you Mikey’’ Luke whispered, kissing his temple. ‘’I will always love you, you and your moody days.’’ Michael smiled and nuzzled further into Luke, ‘’love you too’’ he mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

_@Luke5SOS: @Michael5SOS: I will_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudo's & comments  
> come talk to me on tumblr: rollercoastar.tumblr.com (you can also send in prompts of any 5sos ship)


End file.
